Wait For You
by Revine
Summary: Sakura is waiting for Genma to return from a mission that went horribly wrong. Months go by and he still doesn’t return, but she never loses her faith as she continues to wait for him. It will be a two or three-part Oneshot.


A/N: Okay I like this GenmaxSakura fanfiction WAY better than my other one. This one, too, is for you Jayderaven. Enjoy all! Once again, I fixed my html…

**Wait For You **

The bright morning sun was showing through a large window into a room, it illuminated a couple lying on the bed, one with short, choppy pink hair and another with shoulder length brown hair.

The woman was lying on her side staring at her lover and smiled gently as she tucked a stray hair behind his ear and ran her fingers over his smooth, pale cheek. A hand clasped hers and she looked up into his warm brown eyes, "Sakura…" she heard him whisper her name softly.

Sakura gave him a soft smile before he lifted his head to capture her in a soft, slow kiss. She felt his hand move to the back of her head and cradle her head gently. Once he released her lips, he smiled a rare true smile to her, one that he only showed to her, "I love you…"

She sighed and snuggled closer to him and replied back, "I love you too Genma." She pouted slightly as she looked up into his eyes, "Can't you call in sick for this mission?"

She heard his warm chuckle and felt disappointed as he shook his head, "I can't baby it's a really important mission." She sighed and nodded knowing that would be his answer. She kissed him gently on the lips before she moved to get up.

"I'll start breakfast, so you have a little something in your stomach before you head out. Sleep a little longer Genma; I'll wake you when breakfast is ready." She smiled softly to him and walked out of the room.

For some reason she could help shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but then again it was probably just her nerves, she always got nervous before he went out on a dangerous mission. She shook her head, 'He came back to me every time though…' she told herself in her head.

She entered their kitchen and smiled, yes it was theirs. She sighed as she looked around, "And to think just a few years ago this was all just a fantasy…" She said quietly to herself while she walked to the stove to turn on the burner and begin breakfast.

She was at the stove cooking when she felt his arms encircle her. She smiled, "I thought I told you to get some more sleep." She stated as she turned and her green eyes met his brown ones, they seemed so full of life and happiness. 'Something I never would have had with Sasuke.' She smiled at the thought; she had made the right choice, there was no point in waiting for Sasuke and hoping he one day decided to give a damn about her.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a slight squeeze to her side bringing her back to the real world, "I'm sorry, what?" She felt his chest rumble against hers…he was chuckling at her. She looked up at his amused face, he had his trademark, but it was missing his infamous senbon.

"I said 'When I get back, I'd like to take you somewhere tonight.'" He kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled away and sat down at the table and waited for her to serve him. Genma had learned the hard way to not try and serve himself, last time he tried…well the table was used for something i _other_ /i than eating. 'Well eating did happen, but not like one would think…' He smirked to himself and felt a twitch in his groin at the thought. 'Dammit, I don't have time for that right now; I have to leave after I eat.'

This time it was he that was pulled from his thoughts as a plate of rice, bacon, and eggs was set in front of him. He smiled to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you babe." He said as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat the food she'd made for him.

Sakura smiled to him and sat down across from him and picked at her food. Her nervous feeling wouldn't leave, but she tried to shake it off and act normal. She tired to start a casual conversation, but her mind kept going blank.

Genma stopped his eating as he noticed that she was blankly staring at her food and was picking at it, "Baby, its okay. I'll be fine, I promise." He said as he reached across the table and laid a hand on her arm, knowing exactly what was bothering her. 'It usually doesn't bother her this much.' He thought as he squeezed her arm reassuringly.

Sakura smiled, "You always are, and I know. I just can't help feeling more nervous about it this time. Just be extra careful please?" She looked at the time and cringed, "It's almost time for you to go." She muttered softly, hating that he couldn't stay much longer.

He smiled as he got up and walked over to her and held out his hand. Once she placed her own in his, he brought her up to him and held her as he whispered, "I promise you I will come back baby." He again brought his lips down to hers and coaxed her mouth open, and he slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against hers.

Sakura felt her eyes close once he began to passionately kiss her. She felt one lone tear slip from her eyelid, but she didn't pay it much attention. 'I believe him, but why does it feel like my heart is breaking into two?'

Genma pulled away and wiped away her tear, "I have to go baby." He saw her nod slowly and he turned away and headed for the door. He had to get out of there and complete his mission so he could come back and be able to hold her in his arms again. 'It's so damn to hard with her hurting, maybe I should stay…no I can't this mission is so damn important!' He sighed as he opened the door and was about to step out, but was stopped.

Sakura ran into the main room and cried out his name just as he was about to walk out. She saw him freeze, but not turn around, "Genma, please, don't go. I'm begging you. I don't like this feeling. Something is wrong!" She cried out as she held a hand out to him.

She saw him swiftly turn to face her, his eyes holding so many emotions. He quickly walked up to her and took her hand into his. She closed her eyes knowing he was about to reassure her, but that's not exactly what happened.

Her eyes popped open as she felt something slightly warm slide onto her finger. Sakura's green eyes widened as she saw the gorgeous gold band on her ring finger. Her eyes snapped up to his as he pulled her to him.

Green eyes stared up into deep, caring, loving, brown eyes. Only one sentence was whispered onto her lips as a short kiss lingered on her lips before her world went black.

_'I love you Sakura…wait for me…'_

Genma held the collapsed body of his love, his life, and now his fiancé, "Sleep baby, when you awake I'll be back." He walked into their bedroom and placed her under the sheets on the bed. He gave her one more kiss and stoked her cheek lovingly before he disappeared to go complete his mission.

Sakura woke up with a start, "What happened?" She asked herself, but slowly remembered Genma putting the ring on her finger and kissing her before knocking her out.

She grumbled a bit to herself as she looked outside, and she realized it was almost dusk, "Holy hell! How long have I been out of it?!" She screamed as she jumped up and ran into the main room to see if Genma was home yet, 'No? Well I guess I'll just wait a bit longer, he _did_ say he'd be back at night.' She thought as she walked to the couch in the living room and sat down.

Sakura subconsciously decided that the best way to past the time would be sitting on the couch worrying and looking at the clock every five minutes. At first it wasn't too bad, but as one hour turned into two and then three, she began to panic. She glanced out the front window now every two minutes.

"This is crazy, I'm worrying for nothing. He promised he would come back…" She began to walk to the kitchen when she heard a knock sound at the door. She frowned, and silently prayed it was just Naruto or Ino coming to bug her, but her insides were twisting constantly. By the time she reached the door her hands were shaking she could barely open the door. With dread she saw Raido…with blood on his shirt.

'It's nothing big; people get injured on missions all the time. He's just here to tell me that Genma is fine and he's just at the hospital getting a small cut stitched.' She looked up to Raido with pleading eyes, but her eyes met sad and ashamed ones.

Raido grit his teeth as he began, "Sakura-san, please may I come in. I need to speak with you." He watched her move almost robotically as she led him into the kitchen and poured him a cup of tea. 'She's probably just running off instincts.' He thought as he tried to calm himself down enough to tell her.

Once she sat down in front of him he looked into her eyes, "Our mission…failed." He said the last word quietly, "We were about to do the job we'd set out for, but we were ambushed. We fought long and hard, but three against fifty weren't good odds. Though I have to say we probably took out about forty of them…" He paused to gauge her reaction, but saw nothing but a blank and guarded face, he decided to finish this before she lost her mind with worry…which he wasn't so sure was bad compared to what she was about to go through.

He took in a deep breath, "My other team member and I were able to get away…but it was only because Genma forced us to leave. I tried to make him come, or I even take his place, but he refused. He told me I had a wife and daughter to come home to and I tried to tell him that you were waiting for him and he asked me to tell you…" He voice almost broke as he bit his lip, he felt his eyes trying to tear up, "Tell her, 'I love her and to wait for me because I _will_ be coming home.'"

Raido finally felt a tear slide down each side of his face, "I finally left…I mean I still have to protect Ino and our daughter, Lian, to worry about right?" He said more to himself trying to tell himself he had no choice. "I-I saw him smirk at me with his senbon poised in his mouth and several in both hand…I-I ne-never should have left, but my own cowardness made me turn and flee, our other member had already died in battle and I…I just left him! As I was fleeing I heard an explosion and then complete silence. I turned back. I'd had to save him, but when I returned…there wasn't anyone there, just a large black charred area and the bodies of the men we'd killed. He wasn't there…but I searched for hours to find him…I so fucking sorry Sakura!" He finished, tears now flowing from his eyes. He looked into hers again only to find her just a few inches from him. He felt a sharp stinging on his face as his head jerked and he accepted the slap.

He slowly turned his head back to her and looked into her eyes, but there was no more anger, only pain…so much pain. He wished the anger would return, he could stand seeing his best friend's love in so much pain. She was like a sister to him for so many years. "I wish I could change everything, I wish it was me instead of him…" He was stopped as she softly said "No."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry for slapping you; my anger got the best of me. This isn't your fault Raido, you did what you could. Genma would have never let you stay no matter what, he always think of others first." She felt her throat tighten as she looked away, "Go home to your wife and child Raido; they need you right now about as much as you need them."

She heard Raido stand and felt him pull her into a hug. She nodded as he said how sorry he was again and then left. Once she heard him leave she sunk down to her knees and let out a pained cry.

Sakura placed her head into her hands as she began to sob. Her shoulder shook as she didn't even try to hold it back. She felt something smooth against her face and she pulled her hands away from her face to see the ring.

Her mind immediately gave her short sweet images of him. She saw him the day of their first date; he was fidgety and kept bouncing his leg, a nervous habit. Then she saw him the first time he showed her that unguarded smile, that ever present senbon gracing his smooth lips. She saw their first kiss, the way he held her so gently and yet protectively. She heard him whisper his love to her the first time he'd confessed. Then she saw the first time they made love and how he'd thrown his head back, his back had arched, and her name was a cry on his lips as he came inside of her. Finally she saw him as he'd slipped the ring on her finger and told her he loved her and to wait for him.

Sakura snapped back to reality and took her ring off and looked at it, as if in a trace. Something caught her eye, it was an inscription on the inside of ring. She read it slowly out loud as if she needed to hear the words out loud to make it seem like he was saying them to her, "I love you so much baby and I can't wait to make you Sakura Shiranui."

Sakura placed the ring back onto her ring finger and cradled her hand to her chest. She looked up and out the kitchen window, looking at the full moon, but not seeing it. She saw the love of her life, Genma Shiranui, and she spoke to 'him' "I will wait for you…" She said as she closed her eyes and a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

A/N: This is the first part of the Oneshot; it'll have about one or two more chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.

Revine


End file.
